twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Clearwater family
The following is a list of members of the Clearwater family. Unlike the Black, Ateara and Uley families, this family line is not directly related to Taha Aki: rather it became interconnected when said family members passed the magic down to this family line's descendants. Moses Clearwater Moses Clearwater is the husband of Eliza Clearwater, father of Molly, Edmund, Tabitha Clearwater, Keren Clearwater, Phil Marc Clearwater and grandfather of Lucy, Daniel and Peter Clearwater. He is not known to have phased. Eliza Clearwater Eliza Clearwater (née Smythe) is married to Moses Clearwater. She is the great-great grandmother of Seth and Leah Clearwater. Edmund Clearwater Edmund Clearwater is the son of Moses and Eliza Clearwater. His sisters are Molly, Tabitha Clearwater and Keren Clearwater, as he has a younger brother Phil Marc Clearwater. He is the great-grandfather of Seth Clearwater and Leah Clearwater. Phil Marc Clearwater Phil Marc Clearwater He is the younger brother of Molly, Tabitha Clearwater, Keren Clearwater and Edmund Clearwater Molly Clearwater Molly Clearwater is the daughter of Moses and Eliza Clearwater. She is the sister of Edmund and Tabitha Clearwater. She is the wife of Anthony Garbert-Smithe and is the mother of Marianne Frinton-Smith, Jarred Garbert-Smithe and Christiana Penelope Garbert-Smithe, She is the great-grandmother of Samantha Alexandria Frinton-Smith, Cadence Nancy Frinton-Smith, Jesus Preston Frinton-Smith, Riley Jaiden Garbert-Smithe and Skye Macey Garbert-Smithe. Tabitha Clearwater Tabitha Clearwater is the daughter of Moses and Eliza. She is the sister of Edmund and Molly Clearwater. She never got married but did have two boys Leighton Valentina-Smith, Edgar Topwells and one girl Serafina Izzard-Crew from her previous relationships. Keren Clearwater Keren Clearwater is the wife of Timothy Silver. she is the mother of Odette Silver, Antony Silver and Cathy Silver. Lucy Clearwater Lucy Clearwater She is the mother of Jimmy Fuller, Omar William Fuller and Patricia Erin Fuller is the grandmother of Brady Fuller, Jack Fuller, Kimball Jonathan Fuller, Astra Eileen Calderon and Ethan Eric Calderon. Her parents are Edmund Clearwater and Amelia Ateara, and her siblings are Daniel Clearwater and Peter Clearwater Daniel Clearwater Daniel Clearwater is the grandson of Moses Clearwater and the oldest known Clearwater ancestor. His parents are Edmund and Amelia Clearwater. His siblings are his older sister Lucy and younger brother Peter Clearwater. he is the husband of Miriam Black, he is the father of Ophelia Clearwater and Benny Yassir Clearwater, as he is the grandfather of Corinne Parker and Timothy Clearwater. he is the great-grandfather of Yolanda Clearwater, Jason Clearwater and Demarion Bell Peter Clearwater Peter Clearwater is the youngest son of Amelia and Edmund Clearwater. He loved his brother Daniel Clearwater and his sister Lucy Clearwater very much. However, he related to Daniel more because they were both males. Peter later married Julia Littlese. Julia Littlesea Julia Littlesea is the mother of Harry Clearwater and grandmother of Leah and Seth Clearwater. Her husband is Peter Clearwater. By her surname, it is likely that she is related to Collin Littlesea. Elizabeth Clearwater Elizabeth Clearwater is the younger sister of Michael and Harry Clearwater. Her parents were Peter Clearwater and Julia Littlesea. She is the aunt of Leah and Seth Clearwater. Michael Clearwater Michael Clearwater is the older brother of Harry Clearwater and Elizabeth Clearwater. His parents were Peter Clearwater and Julia Littlesea. He is also the uncle of Leah and Seth Clearwater. Though he carries the shape-shifter gene, he never phased. He was married to Dorothea Young and only has one daughter Athena Roxanne Clearwater. Harry Clearwater ]] Harry Clearwater is a tribal elder of the Quileute tribe, and father of Seth and Leah Clearwater. He is also a close friend of Charlie Swan's, the two of them sharing a love of fishing. Harry was happily married to Sue Clearwater until he died of a heart attack in New Moon. Jane Clearwater Jane Clearwater is an ancestor of the Black and Clearwater families. She is married to Joseph Black, and mothered Dorothy Black, Ephraim Black, Deborah Black, and Susanah Black. She is also the sister of Moses Clearwater, the mother-in-law of Martha Young, and grandmother to Nora Black, William Black, Sr., Jennie Black, Connie Black, Emmie Black. Sue Clearwater ]] Sue Clearwater (née Uley) is the mother of Leah and Seth Clearwater, and a widow since the death of her husband, Harry Clearwater. Sue also is also a good friend to Billy Black, and a new romantic interest of Charlie Swan. As a member of the Black and Uley families, she passed her genes down to her children. Leah Clearwater ]] Leah Clearwater is the first only known female shape-shifter the second is Alex Swan. She is the daughter of Harry Clearwater and Sue Clearwater. She is Seth Clearwater's older sister and Sam Uley's ex-girlfriend. She phased into a wolf during the events of New Moon, around the same time as her brother. She is the first female wolf in Quileute history before Alex. Currently she is the second-in-command of the Black pack. Seth Clearwater ]] Seth Clearwater is a member of the Black pack and is first introduced in New Moon as Leah's younger brother and one of the youngest members of Sam Uley's wolf pack, before joining Jacob in Breaking Dawn. He is the son of Harry and Sue Clearwater. Demarion Bell Demarion Bell is a member of the Daniels Pack and is the second-in-command he is the youngest members of Broderick Daniels, he is the younger brother to Athena Bell, Caitlyn Viviana Bell and Jewel Darlene Bell, he is the son to Corinne Bell and Dean Bell. he phased in front of his mother and father he was told by his mother that he is a shape-shifter. Category:Families